


A Warden, a Hawke and an Inquisitor Walk Into a Pub

by GingerAnn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: No one actually walks into a pub... yet... They probably will eventually. I mostly just couldn't think of a better title.Just a collection of short things I wrote because I wanted my Dragon Age heroes to hang out.





	1. Introduction

A little about the heroes:

[Eliza Jane Cousland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674283/chapters/8124069)

-married Alistair

-saved the mages

-saved Connor

-killed Branka

-besties with Zevran

-mabari named Muffin

-cured the werewolves

-laughs easily

-makes bad jokes

-archer

-diplomatic

-shoulder length black hair with a few braids

 

[Alaric Hawke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038800/chapters/22373999)

-romances Fenris

-sarcastic

-archer

-protective of Bethany

-sided with mages

-mabari named Dragon

-messy black hair

 

[Gray Lavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308702/chapters/21097034)

-romances Dorian

-went to the mages to help close the breach

-besties with Sera

-awkward

-archer

-auburn hair

-Mythal Vallaslin (forehead and under the eyes)


	2. Meeting Royalty

Three hooded figures came through the mansion’s gates.

Gray watched from a window as they walked to a side door in the courtyard. The door led to the kitchens. The shortest figure knocked on the door.

“Who do you think it is?” Liliana whispered.

“The King and Queen,” Gray replied. “With Zevran Ariani. He was spotted in Denerim again.”

“I think you might be right. Shall we go and greet them?”

“Who else are we waiting for?” Gray asked.

“The Iron Bull and his Chargers will be here soon. Other than that, everyone is here.”

“Okay. Let’s go meet our guests.”

 

Gray followed Leliana to the great hall. People were standing around, talking, eating and drinking.

“About time,” Dorian said when Gray walked into the room.

“Were you standing there waiting for me?” Gray asked with a smile.

“No. Of course not,” Dorian replied.

“Come, Gray, I’ll introduce you to the Queen,” Leliana said. “You too, Dorian.”

The three of them walked through the crowd to where the King and Queen of Fereldan were now standing.

Dorian was walking close behind Gray, one hand resting on the elf’s hip. Suddenly Dorian fell into Gray, and the two of them landed on the floor in front of the King and Queen.

“Eliza, Alistair, I would like to present Gray of clan Lavellan and Dorian of house Pavus,” Leliana said with a grin.

Gray, who was lying face down and halfway under Dorian, lifted his head.

“Your Majesties,” he said with a crooked grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the links to read more about each of these dorks. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
